After 'I never'
by writer xjx
Summary: A game of 'I never' reveals a secret no-one expected to be revealed. Now everyone has to deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

After the fall of Voldemort, and the some what mystical resurrection of Dumbledore, all seventh years were required to retake their last year as a result of the questionable teaching that had occurred during their last year. However this was not the only change some sixth years that, for whatever reasons, were eligible to skip a year and join the returning seventh years as eighth years. Because of the final battle and the stand of the students to save Hogwarts, the individual house dormitories were abolished, and new dormitories were introduced, sorted by year instead of house, causing inter-house rivalry to occur at a very basic level (mainly quidditch and house points), well in most cases. One group of eight students, seemed unable to bury the hatchet, and as a last ditch attempt to end the feud amongst the eight students, Dumbledore arranged, when sorting the dormitories, that these particular students, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode, would all share a dormitory, a loft in fact. This Loft consisted of a large lounge area, a small kitchenette, two bathrooms and a large staircase which lead to a large bedroom which contained eight four poster double beds, the only bedroom in the small apartment like dormitory.

Over the past 6 months in which they had all lived together the only progress had been evidently made between the group was all on the girl's side. After weeks of constant bitching and snide comments, all it took was one of the girls to get dumped to bring the four of them together, realising that they all had much more in common that originally perceived and that appearances can be _very_ deceptive.

Unfortunately for the girls the boys had yet to make this development, causing a large amount of tension amongst the group whenever they were confined together.

"That's it; I've had it with these _boys_!" Pansy exclaimed flopping down on Hermione's bed.

"What did they do this time?"

"They haven't done anything, that's the point; they just sit there glaring at each other. I swear if I didn't know the history between the four of them, I would have thought they were all gay and fancied one another."

At this all four of the girls began to laugh. Pansy and Hermione looked up at the sudden appearance of Ginny and Millicent.

"I know what you mean" Ginny commented, joining Pansy on Hermione's bed, "I've always wondered about Harry and Ron, I mean is it normal for guys to be that close without a little bit of 'in and out' going on"

"Yeah, I've often wonder that about Blaise and Draco" Millicent added.

"Nah, nah, defiantly Harry and Draco, I mean come on you can _feel_ the sexual tension those two." Hermione commented.

At this the four girls began to cry with laughter.

"Oh my God, stop please my stomach" Pansy laughed.

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" Draco exclaimed from the doorway glaring at the four girls on Hermione's bed, only to be answer by another bout of laughter overcoming the girls, causing him to turn on his heel and exit the room.

"Seriously though, we have to do something about the guys we can't live like this." Ginny stated once they had all calmed down.

"Yeah I know but what?" Millicent cried.

"You've got an idea" Pansy exclaimed, noting the mischievous glint in Hermione's eye.

"Remember Christmas, at the lodge, with guys" Hermione asked Pansy.

"Holy shit, that's brilliant" Pansy confirmed

"What, what's brilliant?" Ginny and Millicent asked impatiently.

"I Never" Pansy smirked

"The more you drink the more fun the questions become, then add some veritaserum and you've got yourself a serious game, anything and everything you've ever wanted to know laid bare for all to see" Hermione explained.

"I don't know, sounds kind of dangerous especially with these guys" Millicent commented, smiling.

"Yeah, sounds extreme" Ginny added, beaming.

"Sounds vindictive" Pansy said grinning evilly.

"Sounds fun!" Hermione finished, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

That night the boys came up the stairs they found the four girls all sat in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room. They sat around a large supply of chips, dip, chocolate solid and melted, Bertie Botts, fruit, nut and marshmallows, however it was not the large amount of food that grabbed the boys attention it was the large quantity of fire whisky that sat in front of the girls. Once case sat open in front of the girls, with four bottles removed and opened for each of the girls, whilst Hermione leant against four additional cases, stacked two high and one deep. Hermione sat with one arm resting on each stack, whilst clutching a half full bottle of fire whisky in her right hand.

"Well look who it is?" Hermione commented, noticing the boys' arrival.

"Oh look, the thorns in our sides." Pansy continued.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Harry asked, obviously shocked by the girls' attitudes.

"It's called 'I Never' Potter, and if you don't mind your interrupting our game" Millicent replied confidently.

"Like you four have ever done enough for it to warrant being a decent game" Blaise smirked.

"Well we would ask you to join us, if I thought you had the cajones" Hermione challenged.

"Never underestimate the size of my cajones" Draco replied planting himself between Pansy and Millicent, directly across from Hermione, and helping himself to a bottle of fire whisky.

Never ones to back down from a challenge the remaining in three boys grabbed a bottle of whisky and joined the circle, Blaise between Hermione and Pansy, Ron between Hermione and Ginny, and Harry between Ginny and Millicent. Pansy, Ginny and Millicent all raised their bottles in toast to a smirking Hermione, who took a swig from her bottle before placing it on the floor, with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Let the game begin."

As the night drew on and the amount of alcohol, the boys were already starting to realise how much in common they had, and it was clear to tell that possible friendships were beginning to form, particularly after Harry and Draco both drank after Blaise said;

"I never wanted to change who I am."

The game was now focused on the 'I never's' of everyone's sex life, or in some cases lack there of.

"Ok, ok, I got one" Pansy exclaimed giggling "I never had sex with someone in this room."

At this Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Millicent all drank, but what really shocked the group was the fact that Hermione drank and Ron did not.

"What the fuck? You cheated on me?" Ron exclaimed

"No, Ronald I did not cheat on you. You need to get over yourself if you think you're the only person I've ever dated, especially considering we were only together for about three weeks. But thanks at least I know what you really think about me."

"Oook, moving on" Harry said recognising the beginnings of a fight, "I never had sex at Grimmauld Place" realising that everyone in the group had at one point sought sanctuary at Grimmauld place either during or after the war, he smirked wanting to know who had had sex in his house.

This time only Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco drank.

"I never had sex with Hermione Granger" Ron yelled visibly glaring at Harry.

"Don't look at me you idiot, it wasn't me" Harry exclaimed

"But that only leaves… and Hermione would never…"

Both boys turned their heads just in time to see Draco take a swig of his drink his eyes locked with Hermione's, lowering his bottle to reveal a smug smirk, at the six shocked faces surrounding him.

"Damn!" Blaise whistled "I bet that was hot" Blaise looked up to find seven faces staring at him questioningly "What, common with the sexual tension between these two, the sex is bound to be hot." "Right?" He added between Hermione and Draco.

"Which time?" Hermione answered smirking.

"Well, how many times have you two had sex?" Blaise asked shocked, not expecting the reply.

"Um" Hermione replied thinking.

Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent and Ron, were all glancing between the two expecting an answer.

"Are you gonna answer the question or not?" Ron exclaimed clearly frustrated with the situation and brimming with anger.

"I'm counting" Hermione and Draco replied in unison, causing the pair to lock eyes before bursting out with laughter, which soon became infectious to the rest of the group, as Ron stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Should someone go after him, he seemed pretty pissed" Blaise asked.

"I wouldn't not unless you want to see him banging Lavender Brown over a desk." Hermione replied.

"Ok, and on that note I think I'm gonna go to bed." Ginny announced, closely followed by a chorus of 'Yeah's' and 'me too's'.

Later that night whilst everyone else was asleep, Hermione sat on the couch staring into the fire.

"Can't sleep?" Draco said coming down the stairs, wearing only his pyjama bottoms.

"Nah, can't seem to switch off" Hermione replied, hugging her knees causing her oversized t-shirt to bunch up around her thighs

"You too?" Draco asked sitting down beside her and taking in her off the shoulder shirt. "Look I didn't mean to…"

"It wasn't your fault" Hermione interrupted.

"I tied not to drink, but I couldn't stop it, I don't know what happened."

"The Fire Whisky was laced with Veritaserum; the first bottle you guys drank was anyway. We were just so frustrated with the way you guys were treating each other, we took some as well to make it fair" Hermione explained.

"That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry, I never meant for it to go that far." She apologised.

"Yeah, you never meant that for a lot of things." Draco said sourly.

Sighing, Hermione exclaimed, "Why do you do that? Why are you so convinced that I regret what happened between us?"

"Because you never talk about it, with anyone, the look on everyone's faces proved that. Besides you do? You do regret it, don't you" Draco replied turning his head away from her in frustration.

"No I don't, I have never regretted it." Hermione replied standing.

"Then why don't you talk about it?" Draco yelled rising to meet her.

"Hey, I get you guys have got issues, but if you keep screaming at her like that you and me are gonna have some issues, alright?" Harry interrupted coming down the stairs, Pansy following closely behind him.

Draco sighed flopping down in a chair, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Pansy asked glancing between Hermione and Draco.

The pair stared at each other neither of them really wanting to have this conversation, but both also realising that the conversation was both essential and inevitable. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The night Ron and Draco had that fight, at Grimmauld place, well that the night we first… you know. I was playing nurse, you know patching him up after what Ron did, we started talking, and…"

"The night of the fight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Hermione replied quietly.

"Merlin, Hermione that was over 18months ago, how could you not tell me?" Harry fumed.

"Wait," Pansy said putting her hand on Harry's arm, "how long were you two together?"

"2 weeks shy of a year" Draco replied, looking at Hermione.

"And how much of that was, just sex?" Pansy asked taking a seat, with Harry sitting beside her, "The full, almost, year or…"

"Two months, alright, two months" Draco replied sharply, before sighing and looking back to Hermione, who had sat down opposite him.

"Hermione?" Pansy questioned.

"Two months," Hermione replied softly, smiling to herself at the memory.

Draco couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he took in Hermione's expression.

"And how long was it before you realised you loved each other?" Pansy continued, causing both Hermione and Draco's heads to snap towards her, before quickly glancing at one another.

"Alright, forget that, what happened, I mean what ended it?" Harry asked realise that neither were comfortable with Pansy's question.

"What do you think happened? Given how stubborn we both are. We got into a fight, a big one, and err… we both stormed out, screaming obscenities and saying that we were over, except this time neither of us could swallow our pride and apologise. And before I knew it we were coming back here and Dumbledore was telling me that I was going to be living with him." Hermione explained, not being able to bring herself to meet Draco's eye.

"What were you fighting about?" Pansy asked.

"Weasley had seen us, looking like we didn't hate each other, and um…" Draco began.

"He accused me of being a traitor, saying that I might've just as well have made friends with Voldemort, given how I'd just betrayed you, Harry, and how could I consider myself any kind of friend if I was getting all 'pal-y' with Malfoy" Hermione continued.

"And when Hermione talked to me about it, I pretty much flipped and… well you know the rest" Draco finished looking at the floor.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that the reason the pair of you have pretty much been miserable this past 6 months is because of Ron?" Pansy exclaimed, "I can't believe this, I mean seriously you two, your Hermione and Draco since when have either of you ever taken that kind of shit?"

"Yeah, Hermione of got to agree, I've never seen you as happy as you were last year, and it was obviously because of Draco." Harry added.

"Seriously Draco, how could you best thing that happened to you, slip through your fingers because of Weasley?"

Draco looked up at Hermione, to find her smiling at him a slight blush in her cheeks, before her smile turned into a very Slytherin smirk.

"Right, um, do you two think you could give us some privacy, we some talking to do, you know things to work out." Draco said abruptly to Harry and Pansy.

"Yeah, course" Pansy replied.

"Sure" Harry said, joining Pansy as they both stood fighting the laughter, that was close to bursting from them, as the ran up the stairs. "Oh and err… keep it down" Harry smirked before disappearing at the top of the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is rated for a reason, if you don't like that kind of thing skip to the bottom.**

As soon as Harry had disappeared, Hermione and Draco crashed into one another, their lips coming together fiercely, Draco's hands tangled in her hair and round her waist holding her to him, while Hermione's wrapped around his neck clutching his hair.

"God I've missed you" Draco exclaimed gasping for breath, before attaching his lips to Hermione's neck.

"Oh god Drake" Hermione moaned, pulling harder on Draco's hair.

Running his hands down Hermione's sides and down her thighs, before raising his hands and lifting her, moaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him.

"God, Maya" Draco exclaimed, slamming Hermione against the wall, raising his hands to remove her shirt, before trailing his mouth down her chest, gently kissing and nipping her breast before flicking his tongue over her taut nipple making her moan.

"Draco!"

Hermione dropped her legs from Draco's waist and began kissing her way down his torso, before reaching the waist band of his trousers and swiftly pulling them down and taking his erection into her mouth.

"Unh…Hermione… uh" Draco moaned, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders, pulling her up to crash his lips against hers. As their mouths battled for dominance, Draco ripped Hermione's underwear from her body, running his hand up her thigh and cupping her hot, wet centre.

"Uh… screw the foreplay Drake…I need you now" Hermione panted, wrapping her legs around Draco's hips, as he lifted her higher than before.

"Is this what you want?" Draco teased, rubbing the head of his cock against her swollen lips.

"Yesss, Drake I need you" Hermione moaned, before Draco thrust into her, both of them moaning in pleasure, at the feeling if being reunited with each other.

Draco held still for a moment, spots flashing across his vision, how could he forget how good she felt. Draco slowly pulled out, causing Hermione to whimper before thrusting back into her, hard, eliciting a scream from her mouth. Months of pent up tension and emotion between the two suddenly became apparent, as Draco began to thrust harder and faster, making Hermione moan louder. The room soon became filled with sex, as its scent filled the air, and the sound of skin colliding together followed by moaning and the breathless exclaiming of each other's name filled the room.

"Ah! ... Draco" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hand back and clawing at the wall, as Draco kissed her neck, thrusting into her harder. "Yes" Hermione breathed, her voice barley audible, "Uh Draco… I'm close."

Draco suddenly felt Hermione tremble, her inner walls clamping down around him, pulling him to orgasm, as she rode hers screaming his name. Thrusting twice more, Draco followed her into oblivion, her name sounded as a strangled cry from his lips. Draco stood for a moment, his forehead resting against hers as they both panted for breath, before sinking to the floor pulling Hermione down on top of him. They lay still catching their breath before Hermione rolled off Draco and laid beside him, moaning as Draco left her body.

"Wow. That was…" Draco began breathlessly.

"Yeah." Hermione replied still catching her breath.

"Not exactly how I imagined our reunion"

"No?" Hermione questioned smiling, "How did you imagine it?"

"Roses and romance. But this works just a great." He chuckled, pulling a blanket from the nearest couch and laying it over them as they lay by the fire.

"Don't worry; we'll get to roses and romance"

"Yeah?" Draco asked smiling softly looking her in the eye.

"Yeah" Hermione replied softly, before Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her half on top of him.

"So" Draco began, tucking her hair behind her ear lovingly, "does this mean you'll be my girlfriend again."

Hermione smiled in response and leant down to kiss him, as the clock in the far corner of the room began to chime.

"Did that just chime six?" Hermione asked turning to look at the clock, still atop of Draco.

But before Draco could answer, the portrait flew open, and Ron, completely oblivious to the two, stormed across the room and up the stairs, mumbling.

"Fucking woman, telling me how to screw her properly. What the fuck does she know? Tell me it needs to be more personal, HA, what does she know?"

As Ron disappeared up the stairs Hermione and Draco broke out in a fit of laughter, at their roommate's expense.

"I can't believe I nearly lost you because of him" Draco said seriously, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I know" Hermione replied laying her head on Draco's chest.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

"I'm just wondering about the best form of revenge?" Hermione replied.

Draco looked down at her confused, "Err…ok."

"Ron" Hermione explained, propping herself up on her elbow to face him, "Pansy was right, I never would have taken that. If I hadn't have lost you, I seriously would have made him pay for what he said to me. And now… I think I'm gonna do it just because of the trouble he's caused."

"Hmmm, I like the way you think" Draco replied, pulling her down to meet his lips. "Although, Harry and Pansy might want in on it as well."

"I'm counting on it" Hermione grinned evilly.

"Slytherin" Draco said proudly, before pulling her down for searing kiss.

2 hours later found the four girls sitting at their usual breakfast table in the Great Hall, dues to the abolishment of house dormitories the house tables were also gone and in its place were hundreds of picnic benches.

"Hermione you ok? You seem kinda out of it?" Millicent queried.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine; I just didn't get any sleep last night." Hermione replied.

"Well you certainly got something." Pansy smirked, as Hermione threw a piece of fruit at her.

"What?" Ginny asked, obviously intrigued.

"Nothing" Came Hermione's quick reply.

"Her and Draco had _quite _the reunion last night." Pansy answered ignoring Hermione.

"I hate you" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Really?" Millicent smirked.

"Yes, and that's all your getting, so don't even ask." Hermione responded.

"Oh come on H, we need details" Ginny begged.

"Tuff."

"Fine" Ginny huffed I'm gonna head down to Hogsmeade, "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, sure" Millicent answered, rising from her seat.

"Nah, I might head down later" Hermione replied, giving Pansy a meaningful glance.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go down later." Pansy replied.

"Aright see ya later girlies."

"See ya", Hermione laughed in response, as Ginny and Millicent left the Hall.

As Pansy looked around the Hall she began to notice that there was no-one else left.

"Ok, is there a particular reason we are the _only_ people left in here? I assumed when you wanted me stay it was for good reason." Pansy huffed.

"Yes there is, to answer both your questions." Hermione replied, sipping her coffee.

But before Pansy could respond, Harry and Draco sat down at the table. Draco wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmm, I've been waiting to do that all day." Draco smiled.

"You mean you've been waiting to do that for hour." Hermione corrected.

"Was it only, an hour seems longer."

"Ok seriously, dude, uncomfortable her, she's practically my sister." Harry cringed, gesturing towards Hermione.

"Aww Harry," Hermione cooed, "You're like my brother too, so the idea of actually continuing this in front of you is a little creepy."

"Ok, now that's sorted you mind telling us why the fuck we're still here?" Pansy pressed impatiently.

"Well, Draco and I were talking last night…"

"Yeah, I bet that's not all you did." Pansy smirked.

"And we decided that you were both right, about the whole Ron situation." Hermione continued ignoring Pansy's comment.

"And?" Pansy questioned, "You've got that evil glint in your eye Hermione, I know there's more to come, and if I'm guessing right, I have a feeling I'm gonna really like it and I want in."

"Thanks Sy, I knew I could count on you." Hermione smiled in reply to her friend.

"Alright I'm lost, what are you doing?" Harry interrupted.

"We're gonna make Weasley pay." Draco stated.

"Oh"

"Look Harry, I'm not pushing you into this if you don't want to. I mean we're talking about your best friend here." Hermione said understandingly, know just how much Harry's friends meant to him.

"Come on Hermione, Ron and I haven't been best friends for a while, and after what he did to you he deserves a little pay back." "Your not gonna completely ruin him beyond repair are you, I mean you two did work it out" Harry added after a moments pause.

"No, we're not. Like you said we worked it out. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on him." Hermione replied.

"Alright, so what we talking here, a prank, rumours, embarrassment…what?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Yeah, pretty much" Draco replied.

"Which one?" Pansy asked confused.

"All of them" Hermione replied with conviction. "We're talking prolonged revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast the next morning saw Ronald Weasley bursting into the Great Hall, looking quite flustered.

"Hey man you ok?" Harry asked fighting the grin working its way onto his face, as Ron fell into the seat next to him.

"Huh? What? Yeah man I'm fine, just had a weird day is all" Ron replied helping himself to some breakfast, his eyes purposely avoiding the head table.

"God, and its not even 9 o'clock yet" Harry stated doing his best to contain his laughter when Ron shuddered as Snape past their table, knowing full well what had caused Ron to have a _weird_ day.

FLASHBACK-earlier that morning.

"Shh. Will you be quiet you're gonna wake him up" Draco scolded.

"Pansy, did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" Pansy smirked pulling a vile from her pocket.

"A memory" Harry said identifying the contents, "How's that helpful?"

"Yeah, you wanna explain this to me because I'm a little confused?" Draco agreed.

"This memory belongs to one Hestia Carrow." Hermione stated taking the vile from Pansy, "Hestia is very much infatuated with our dear potions master, which I personally find quite disturbing. This memory is one of Hestia's more explicit fantasies about the professor."

"Ok first, gross, second how does that help us?" Draco questioned.

"Did you know it's possible to insert a memory into someone's head, and then force it to the surface?" Hermione smirked, attaching the memory to her wand.

"And you're putting Hestia's fantasy in….oh my god….that's brilliant" Harry praised, as Hermione placed her wand to Ron's temple and the memory disappeared.

"This is so evil Hermione; I can't believe you thought of this." Pansy giggled.

"I know, you were never this good before" Harry grinned.

"I had a bad influence" Hermione replied locking eyes with Draco, causing him to smirk.

"Come on let's get out of here before he wakes up." Harry said noticing Ron's alarm clock was minutes from ringing.

"Hang on just one more thing" Draco said as he whispered an incantation waving his wand over Ron's sleeping form, causing Ron to gain very evident 'morning wood', and his four roommates to burst out laughing as soon as they made it down the stairs.

END FLASHBACK.

Snickering Harry sent a discrete thumbs up to Pansy on the opposite side of the hall.

"Right Hermione you're up." Pansy grinned.

Hermione rose from her seat and made her way over to Lavender Brown four tables away, smiling as Draco caught her eye and sent her a wink.

"Hey Lavender" Hermione said straddling the seat next to Lavender.

"Hermione" Lavender replied, "What can I do for you?"

"I have a proposition for you, concerning Ron"

"Look I had no idea you two were back together… I mean he never said." Lavender replied nervously.

"Whoa, Lavender relax, Ron and I aren't together, god no!"

"Oh" Lavender breathed in relief.

"But that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Don't worry I don't want the details, however I did here that he was term quite a pig about it, and that he, for lack of a better term, 'fucks and chucks' you, repeatedly?" Hermione questioned as sincerely as possible given the crude term.

"Yeah, kinda made me feel like a cheap tart" Lavender replied, bowing her head in shame.

"What if I told you I knew a way you could get him back?" Lavender's head snapped up in keen interest.

"I'd say I'm interested."

"Ok from now on if Ron comes to you to get himself of, tell him no, tell that to all the girls and I promise you the end result will be worth it. I promise" Hermione smirked.

"Alright, you're on, and I'll pass it around."

As Hermione lay on her bed listening to her IPod that evening she suddenly felt someone's lips trailing up her leg, she smiled as she opened her eyes and removed her earphones.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?" Draco asked picking up Hermione's IPod and examining it carefully.

"It's an IPod, it plays music." Hermione explained.

"I don't hear anything" Draco replied holding it to his ear.

"No come here." She replied pulling Draco down to lay beside her, "You need these."

Draco flinched as Hermione put the earphone in his ear and pushed play.

"That's pretty cool. Hey I was listening to that" Draco pouted as Hermione pulled the earphone from his ear.

"Fine, we'll share you have one and I'll have one"

"So, what is this anyway? The music I mean."

"It's called 'In the Reins' by Iron & Wine, it's one of my favourites, and I'm on a bit of a chill out at the minute." Hermione replied closing her eyes and resting her head on Draco's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her tangling their legs.

20 minutes later Hermione and Draco both failed to notice the arrival of Harry and Pansy, too wrapped up in the music and each other.

"Ok so this soooo not what I was expecting to see when I came up here." Blaise exclaimed from the door, as he and a shocked Ginny and Millicent entered the room.

"Yeah, something you guys aren't telling us?" Ginny asked accusingly.

"Nope, can't think of anything" Hermione replied in a resentful tone.

"So much for spending some quality time with my girlfriend." Draco mumbled as he and Hermione got up.

"Oh, sorry man I didn't realise, what with Pansy and Potter sitting there, we'll come back later" Blaise said apologetically and he began to make his way to the door.

"That's not what I meant. You know there is more to having a relationship that just sex." Draco yelled aggravated by everyone's interference.

"Wait…did you say _girlfriend_?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Draco snapped.

"Please tell me you're joking." Ginny replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"No Ginny I think you need to explain that one" Hermione interrupted the anger clear in her voice.

"Hermione its Malfoy, he's a…" Ginny began.

"Don't you dare?!" Hermione said menacingly.

"Do you honestly think he's changed? Get real Hermione."

"And what about you, you're being a little hypocritical don't you think? I mean, considering you and Blaise are fucking each other's brains out every chance you get."

"What?!" Draco, Harry, Pansy and Millicent all exclaimed.

"How…" Ginny began her face pale.

"How do I know?" Hermione fumed, "You two aren't exactly careful."

"Oh my god" Ginny breathed hiding her head in her hands, as Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulders, curling her into his chest.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought." Hermione snapped sitting down on her bed, leaning against the wall and staring out the window.

"You didn't seem to care so much when you thought Hermione and I had just slept together, why do care now?" Draco asked his brow furrowed.

"Well I thought it was just a physical thing then." Ginny replied quietly.

"So?" Hermione questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean…I'm sorry"

"It's not me you should be apologising to" Hermione stated turning to look out the window again, before locking eyes with Draco as he sat down on the bed caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, making her smile softy.

"I'm sorry Draco; I just don't want her to get hurt." Ginny said interrupting their private moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to make that mistake again" Draco replied, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Again?" Blaise questioned.

"Yeah, as in they were before, then they weren't, and before you jump to conclusions, it was their stubbornness and your brother that ended it." Harry said glaring at Ginny, "and no they don't wanna talk about it." He concluded, causing the room to fall silent.

"So speaking of Ron, the strangest thing happened; someone came up to me today and told me that if he asks I've got to tell him I won't have sex with him." Millicent began breaking the silence, "I mean how weird is that, I didn't even know this girl."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Pansy all burst out laughing.

"Sorry Millie it's not you Hun." Hermione promised, noticing Millicent's hurt expression.

"So I'm guessing you four know something about this." Blaise asked, "Care to let us in on it?"

"Um…" Pansy began looking at Ginny, unsure about whether or not she should continue.

"Your kidding right?" Ginny exclaimed noticing Pansy's glance.

"Look we just don't you running off and telling him." Harry interrupted, in an attempt to prevent another argument.

"You're in on this as well" Ginny accused, "You're supposed to be his best friend."

"Right" Harry said sarcastically, "You know that's bollocks Ginny."

Ginny sighed in defeat, "You know I won't tell him he's been an arse to everyone including me, he needs taking down a peg or two, so if you want me, I'm in."

"Me too" Millicent exclaimed.

"Kinda goes without saying, don't you think." Blaise laughed.

"Alright." Hermione nodded.

"Actually this will work so much better with more girls" Harry smirked.

"I like the way you think Potter" Draco added producing his trade mark smirk.

"Speaking of which…" Pansy began.

"Oh shit, right guys you need to bugger off, and ladies we need to get ready. Draco, Harry did you do the spells?" Hermione asked.

"Anti-masturbating wards on the bathroom and his bed." Draco smirked.

"Anti-masturbating spell on him" Harry confirmed.

"Great now Ginny, Millicent I need you guys to put on the sexiest lingerie you have. Pansy the moisturiser." Hermione directed.

"Aw man can't I stay." Blaise moaned, causing Draco to cuff him round the back of his head, as Harry pulled him out the door.

"I'll be downstairs if anything happens, alright." Draco said pulling Hermione to him and cupping her cheek.

"I'll be fine." Hermione promised leaning up to kiss him lightly.

"Alright, be careful…all of you" Draco added a little louder before kissing Hermione's head and heading downstairs, leaving the girls to get ready for Ron's arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes later Ron entered the dorm and headed straight upstairs, in the hopes of relieving himself after his attempts with Lavender at pretty much every member of the female population of Hogwarts who was of age, had failed. Ron entered the bedroom and suddenly understood why all of the boys were sitting downstairs, before him were the girls as he expected, but what he had not expected was the activity and state of undress the girls were all currently in.

Ron stood in the door way unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him, Ginny and Millicent were chasing each other around the room, jumping on the beds as they underwent what Hermione called; every teenage boys fantasy of what happens at a slumber party, a pillow fight… in their underwear.

As Ron continued to scan the room he noticed Pansy standing next to her bed, with one foot propped up on the bed as she rubbed moisturiser into her leg, she also only wearing her underwear. As Pansy's hands drew further up her leg, Ron felt his pants tighten as her hand made its way to the top of her thigh.

The girls having noticed Ron's arrival signalled Pansy to call Hermione from the bathroom, all the girls knowing that Ron's ultimate fantasy was to see Hermione in, at the least, a state of undress. Hermione emerged from the bathroom, a pillar of steam erupting as she opened the door, concealing her body for a short while. As Hermione stepped out of the steam, Ron felt as if he would burst through his pants at the sight of her. Her skin was glistening from the amount of steam, her hair hung wet around her shoulders curling slightly, and releasing little beads of water, which ran down her cleavage and her flat stomach, causing Ron to groan as her took in the sight of her body clad in nothing but two pieces of delicate black lace.

Ron's hand involuntarily moved down to rub his restrained cock, but after rubbing himself three time his hand and groin suddenly began to burn painfully.

"Ah shit" Ron hissed pulling his hand back o reveal his blistered palm, before dropping his trousers to examine his reddening cock.

"Mr Weasley, would kindly like to explain what you're doing, spying on your roomates in such a state of undress?" a voice sneered behind him.

Ron turned and came face to face with Snape.

"I err…I …I …" Ron stuttered.

"200 points from Gryffindor and a 2 weeks detention for being a disgusting little pervert. Now if you would kindly like to cover yourself to prevent any more mental scaring." Snape scorned, "follow me." He continued as he descended the stairs, Ron following his bowed in shame as he continued to tuck his shirt back in his pants before doing them up.

The remaining three boys entered the bedroom to find the girls, now all wrapped in dressing gowns, sitting on their beds doing their best to fight their laughter, before failing completely as the boys began laughing.

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed, "What was Snape doing here? That was totally brilliant."

"He came by to talk to me about something, and heard Weasley moaning and groaning." Draco clarified.

"Ok and I'm never gonna be able to look my brother in the eye again." Ginny announced, as another bought of laughter took them over.

Two hours later Ron returned to the dormitory, relieved to find all his room mates sleeping, as he changed and climbed into bed. Little did Ron know that Draco was still awake reluctant to shut his eyes, not trusting Ron to be around an unconscious Hermione. Draco lit his bedside lamp and began reading, in an attempt to keep himself awake. 40 minutes later Draco lifted his eyes to find Hermione staring at him from across the room.

"What are you doing still awake?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake her roommates.

"I could ask you the same thing." He quipped, causing Hermione to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Come here" Hermione said, pulling back the covers and shifting to one side of the bed, as Draco made his way across the room, before slipping in beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't trust him." Draco explained.

"I know." Hermione whispered, laying her head on Draco's chest a he sighed in content.

"See why can't it be like this all the time? Why does everyone else have to get involved? Its easy just being with you, it feels natural, everyone else just complicates things." Draco commented, tightening his arms around her.

"I know, but they're our friends"

"Yeah, and look what happened last time 'friends' got involved"

"True, it looks like we've got someone on our side this time, and it looks like there's a little something might be going on there." Hermione giggled.

"God, Pansy's gonna eat him alive." Draco laughed.

"Hey, Harry can hold his own."

"They're gonna be like us when we first got together"

"Mmm, and what a good time that was." Hermione replied rolling on top of Draco and leaning down to kiss him.

"Please don't tell me your doing what I think you are?" Harry exclaimed in hushed tones.

"Depends what you think we're doing" Draco quipped.

"You know… getting it on like Richard Gere." Pansy answered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as Harry turned on his lamp.

"No we not" Hermione replied laughing at Pansy's choice of words, as she got out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked pulling Hermione back by her waist.

"Downstairs, so we don't have to whisper. Because if I remember rightly we've still got a couple more days to plan." Hermione replied wriggling out of Draco's arms, "Don't forget to do the memory" Hermione added indicating to Ron.

The next morning Blaise came downstairs to find two couples curled up asleep on the common room couches.

"Hey, man." Blaise whispered, flopping down on a spare armchair.

"Hey" Draco replied waking up, "What time is it?"

"Little after 7."

"Dude its Saturday." Draco groaned.

"Yeah well, waking up to see Weasley with a raging hard on and moaning Severus in his sleep… well lets just say I'm saving myself the nightmares." Blaise shuddered. "Hey man I wanna to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about this whole Granger thing." Blaise began.

"What whole Granger thing?" Draco replied, frustration and anger clear in his voice.

"Dude I'm not trying to start anything, I just kind of got the impression that there's more to it than you're letting on, I mean there is isn't there?"

"Yeah" Draco sighed, looking down at Hermione sleeping in his arms. "We were together before, for nearly a year."

"Whoa, that's pretty serious. What happened?"

"Weasley. He found out, and he came to me and told me that if I didn't let her go he'd ruin her, take away her friends, her career, her reputation, Harry. After everything she'd already lost I wasn't going to subject her to that, not because of me." Draco explained kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Son of a bitch" Harry whispered from the opposite couch, as Blaise and Draco both snapped their heads in Harry's direction.

"Potter, how long…" Draco began.

"I think after that little revelation you can star calling me Harry, Draco." Harry announced. "Asshole, I can't believe he'd do that to her. Does she know?"

"No! And I plan on keeping it that way." Draco replied sternly, eyeing Harry and Blaise, who nodded in response, "She can never know."

"Ok but I don't get why? I mean she'd be pretty pissed." Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I mean fury like which hell hath no, and add that to Hermione's temper and power, Ron's toast." Harry exclaimed.

"I know, that's why she can't know. She'd never forgive herself, despite everything he's still her friend and she's lost enough people already." Draco concluded softly, as they fell into silence.

"Mmm, Hey guys, what time is it?" Pansy asked, lifting herself off Harry as she woke.

"About 7:30" Harry replied, "We were about to go get some breakfast."

"Did someone say breakfast?" Hermione asked opening her eyes.

"Hey, you." Draco whispered as Hermione brought herself up to face him.

"Hey" Hermione replied kissing Draco softly.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but I really like the idea of breakfast" Pansy interrupted.

"Yeah me too." Hermione replied smiling, "But first we've got work to do, Blaise I need your help, or more specifically one of your spells." She smirked.

20 minutes later Harry, Draco and Pansy, were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione and Blaise.

MEANWHILE – upstairs.

"Right so every time he bend over this one starts playing." Hermione directed putting an earphone in Blaise's ear and hitting play, as Blaise muttered the incantation and waved his wand over Ron's sleeping form.

"Ok and every time he's near Snape this one" Hermione instructed pressing play again as Blaise repeated the spell.

"You know I think I know what Draco sees in you, You're pretty evil when you wanna be" Blaise laughed as he and Hermione made their way downstairs to join the others.

"Done?" Pansy asked, clearly excited and amused.

"Done." Hermione smirked, as the five of them made their way down to the Great Hall, "Now we just have to wait for him to come down to breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

A sudden nudge from Pansy interrupted Hermione's silent conversation with Draco, who was sitting across the hall.

"Look who's finally come down for breakfast." Pansy whispered pointing towards the door.

"About time." Hermione replied as Ron made his way over to Harry's table trying his best to cover a very prominent erection, making Pansy and Hermione snigger.

Ron quickly moved across the hall to Harry's table where he quickly gulped down a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice before sitting down. Setting the glass down on the table, Ron slung his leg over the bench and bent down to take his seat, as soon Ron bent down Kelis' 'Milkshake' suddenly began to play echoing around the suddenly quiet hall, before laughter suddenly broke out after seeing the source of the music. Turning beet red Ron slowly sat down glancing nervously around the room, before his eyes settled on Harry in a fixed glare, as he watched him fighting a loosing battle with his laughter. Ron cringed as he heard Hermione's clear laugh echo across the hall followed quickly by Pansy, before a deep laugh joined them from the next table, as Draco broke out in laughter at the situation and Harry's expression.

"It doesn't get better than that." Pansy exclaimed still laughing.

"Yeah it does" Hermione laughed in reply, pointing across the hall at Ron, "Look."

The hall suddenly fell into silence as Snape made his way over to Harry and Ron.

"Mr. Weasley what is the meaning of this? Would you care to explain…" But before Snape could say anymore Marvin Gaye's 'Let's get it on' began to sound throughout the hall, causing Ron to turn paper white in fear and Snape a violet shade of purple, in rage.

"Alright it doesn't get better than _that_." Pansy said between laughs, almost falling from her chair.

"I know, I just keep thinking about the potions workshop we've got today." Hermione laughed.

"Oh god this is gonna be good." Pansy giggled clutching her side.

The rest of the day was filled with a _lot_ of side splitting laughter, as the rest of the school cottoned on to Ron's musical problem and were purposely knocking thing from his hands to make him bend over. Throughout the course of the day Kelis' 'Milkshake' had been played so often that people were now beginning to sing along, while a few even began to dance to it. However the best was yet to come as the eighth year Slytherins and Gryffindors headed to their Saturday evening potions workshop, a substitute for the lesson Seamus managed to blow up in a record of 3 minutes after entering the room.

At promptly six o'clock Snape swept into the suddenly silent potions class. Snape wasn't in the room thirty seconds before Marvin Gaye started to play.

_I've been really tryin , baby  
Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Come on, oh come on,_

Snape's gaze suddenly turned murderous as all the room's occupants began to snicker.

_Let's get it on  
Lets get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on _

Unable to fight it anymore the room suddenly broke out in laughter.

"If one more person laughs, I will personally see to that, that person loses all their house points and receive detention with me every night for the rest of the school year." Snape yelled retaining his murderous glare on the class, just as the song finished.

In the minute of silence Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard to reveal the class' assignment.

"You have the rest of the lesson to research and make this potion, and I want no more disruptions." Snape sneered just as Marvin Gaye started to play again. This time no dared laugh aloud but silent laughter could be seen shaking in everyone's chests, as Ron sank further down into his chair red with embarrassment.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." Snape called as the class got to work, whilst the sound of Marvin Gaye began to play. "I'd like a word with the two of you. In my office, now."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a nervous glance before following Snape into his office.

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Hermione asked as Snape shut the door.

"Yes Miss Granger, I was wondering if either of you would mind changing that blasted song." Snape replied.

"Sir?" Draco questioned.

"Don't act dumb, it is insulting to both of you. I am well aware that you are the brightest students at this school, which is why I partnered the pair of you; therefore I know that only one or both of you would have the capabilities to accurately cast the spell currently surrounding Mr Weasley. Now I don't care about the detail, I'm sure you have your reason for torturing Mr Weasley, and quite frankly I don't care that you are, but I would be grateful if you changed that blasted song." Snape finished.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Sir, but I'll see what we can come up with." Hermione replied sweetly, before her and Draco returned to their seats, just as Marvin Gaye Started to play for a third time a Snape returned to the room.

"Right, you work on the potion and I'll go talk to Blaise." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione replied.

"So we can change the song." Draco stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Honestly Draco, you underestimate me."

"What? You know the spell."

""Of course I do, but I thought it would be nice to include your friends." Hermione smirked as she waved her wand under the table, aiming at Ron.

Marvin Gaye was suddenly cut off and Christina Aguilera's 'Nast Naughty Boy' took over.

_Come here big boy  
Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah_

As the new song began to play the class suddenly fell into silence, listening to the lyrics of the song.

_You've been a bad bad boy _

The room was suddenly fill cat calls and howling as everyone took in the lyrics of the song.

_  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

_I'll give you some oh-la-la  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
__I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy_

_Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)_

_Hush now, don't say a word  
I'm gonna give you what you deserve  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy_

_Oh no, oh there I go again  
I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad  
So let my body do the talkin'  
I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

_Ohh ha!  
Come on daddy!  
Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah  
Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar_

_I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy  
Naughty boy_

_Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now that you're ready, give it to me  
Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

_Now give me a little spanking_

At this the cat calls and howling picked up again, only much louder this time, as was also joined by a chorus of 'Ooo's' and 'Yeah's'.

_  
Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?  
Come on now, don't play with me_

_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty  
Boy don't you make me wait  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy_

_Mmmm_

"Snape is gonna kill you." Draco whispered as the song ended.

"What? He asked me to change the song." Hermione defended.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Draco laughed.

"I do believe you hid the nail on the head there Mr Malfoy." Snape sneered standing behind the pair, "Detention Miss Granger, and I do believe it would be beneficial if the pair of you began work on your truth potion." He added tuning away from the pair.

"We're making Veritaserum?" Draco questioned in disbelief.

"No. This is different look. It works the same but it last longer, it last 24hours, meaning that who ever drinks it has to tell the truth for a whole day. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that our dear potions master was trying to help us." Hermione replied turning to Draco, wearing a smirk that rivalled his.


	7. Chapter 7

"How was detention?" Draco asked leaning against the wall, as Hermione left the potions lab.

"It could've been worse. Seems Snape has a bit of a soft spot for revenge." Hermione laughed, walking over to where Draco stood, "So, is there a reason you're waiting for me, or could you just not wait to see me?" she joked.

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" Draco quipped, pulling Hermione into him.

"No, but I thought we were being discrete."

"We are which is why I'm here."

"Huh?" Hermione replied confused.

"Well, I thought that, considering every time we get a moment to ourselves we get interrupted, tonight is just going to be you and me. No roommates, no drama, just you and me… no interruptions." Draco clarified kissing Hermione lightly.

"What about…" Hermione began.

"Blaise and Ginny are on music patrol, Millicent is working the anti-masturbation angle, Harry's covering spell detail and Pansy's covering Harry. Everything is sorted, so don't worry, anyone would think you work to hard." Draco smiled, "So what do you think?"

"Mmm, sounds perfect."

"Well then… m'lady, your dinner awaits."

"Dinner?" Hermione questioned as Draco began to lead her down the hall.

"Yes, you know one of those meals you missed today, although this one you had a real reason for missing." Draco replied giving her a meaningful look.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Well then you must be starving now then." Draco grinned, as he pulled them to a stop.

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione questioned.

"Tonight is all about you, this way you can have everything you want."

"Roses and Romance."

"Roses and Romance" Draco repeated grinning.

"Come on" Hermione smiled pulling Draco into the room.

"Nice"

"Thanks, except I'm guessing the dinner was you."

"You guess right." Draco replied smiling, "come on I got your favourite" he added pulling a giggling Hermione over to the table and pulling out her chair as she moved to sit down.

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled, making Draco chuckle as he took his seat next to her, "Italian, my favourite." Hermione grinned as she began to eat.

Once they had finished their meal and the plates had been vanished, Hermione leaned into Draco as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back into his chest. They sat, for what seemed like hours, in comfortable silence, words not being needed as they sat look out at the night sky.

Hermione a conjured what appeared to be a water bungalow. The interior was wood panelled with streams of moonlight breaking through the panels and a double four poster bed with white sheets and sheer white drapes surrounding it, was pushed against the wall, the drapes flowing with the breeze. The most spectacular aspect of the room was the surrounding decking. Two double doors were positioned in the middle of the far wall, opening out onto decking which surrounded the entire room, and from the decking all you could see was the calm surrounding ocean reflecting the moon stars in its crystal clear waters.

"I like your room." Draco said softly, a light breeze gently catching Hermione's curls, as he took in her moonlit face.

"Thanks" Hermione replied in the same soft tone, a smile forming on her lips as she sighed in content.

"I love you, do you know that?" Draco smiled down at her as Hermione tilted her head up to look at him.

"Yeah I know, I love you too." She smiled in return before reaching up and closing the distance between their lips with a passion filled kiss, as they let their feelings take over for the rest of the night.

The next morning Draco suddenly woke as he felt the emptiness of the bed, lifting his head he looked around the room before rolling onto his back and sitting up. As he took in the room, Draco realised that Hermione was still here, he could hear her music playing, slowly, he stood up wrapping one of the white sheets around his waist as he made his way out onto the deck.

Hermione sat leaning against one of the post on the decking, wrapped in a white sheet, bathing in the sunlight, a cup of coffee at her side.

"Hey" Draco greeted as he made his way over to Hermione, kissing her neck as he slid in between her and the post, so she was now leaning against him.

"Hey, coffee?" Hermione offered holding her mug up for him.

"Thanks," Draco replied taking a sip as a new song began to play, "What song is this? I like it."

"Otis Redding 'Dock of the bay', another of my chill out favourites"

"Fits my mood, and the morning perfectly. Mmm, thank Merlin it's Sunday." Draco smiled as Hermione nodded in agreement, before a plate of fruit appeared in front of them. "Hungry?"

"A little" Hermione smiled, reaching for a piece of fruit.

As Hermione leaned Draco couldn't help but stare as her lose curls fell from behind her ear, framing her sun kissed face. Draco leant forward, his face level with hers.

"You are so beautiful" Draco said softly caressing her cheek, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He questioned, his voice full of love and emotion.

"You saved me, you brought me back to life" Hermione replied as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

Draco deepened the kiss, pulling her into him, shifting as he laid her down on the deck.

"Breakfast" Draco announced as he reached for the plate of fruit.

Picking up a strawberry, Draco began to trace his way up her leg using the tip of the berry, making his way up her body before reaching her lips. When Draco reached her mouth he gently traced around her lips, before running over then chuckling as he pulled the fruit away as Hermione tried to bite it. Draco finally relented, placing the berry between her open lips, kissing away the juice that fell as she took a bite.

Draco continued to feed Hermione breakfast this way until Hermione could take no more, pulling Draco down to meet her lips passionately, before they once again lost themselves in each other.

Three hours later Hermione and Draco reluctantly left the room of requirement, and made their way down to the Great Hall in time for lunch. Draco pulled Hermione in for a long kiss, making her sigh as she pulled away and entered the hall.

"I was about to send out a search party for you." Pansy grinned as Hermione took her place at the table next to her. "So I'm guessing by that huge smile you had a good night."

"No" Hermione began making Pansy frown, "I had an amazing night." She grinned.

"So come on details." Ginny pressed, only to be disappointed as Hermione shook her head in response.

"Come on H we need details." Millicent groaned, as Hermione shook her head again.

"I'm your best friend Hermione, you have to tell me something." Ginny added, making Hermione raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Ginny come on!" Ron called across the hall, "Quidditch practice now!" he continued.

"Ok I'm coming" Ginny replied, "I'll see you guys later" she continued as she left the table.

"I gotta go too, I need to finish my Herbology essay. See ya" Millicent added as she too left the table.

"Ok you wanna explain that?" Pansy asked as soon as they were alone.

"What?" Hermione replied.

"Ginny, you looked like you were about to smack her one."

"Yeah well maybe it would suffice as a wake up call. I can't believe she honestly thinks we're still best friends, after everything that's happened between us."

"What exactly did happen between you two?" Pansy questioned.

"Oh you know the usual, siding with her brother when they broke up, calling Hermione every insult under the sun with the definition of whore, attempting to turn her family against Hermione, all because she broke up with her brother, oh, and not forgetting slagging off her current boyfriend in front of a roomful of their friends." Harry answered from behind them smiling, winking at Hermione as he sat down opposite the pair, followed quickly by Draco.

"You know, this is becoming quite a habit, the two of you hanging out. Anyone would think you're friends." Hermione smirked, eyeing the two boys.

"Yeah well anyone would think Pansy's on the way to becoming your best friend with the amount of time you two spend together." Draco replied.

"She is, so what's your point?" Hermione quipped in reply, making Pansy laugh.

"Yeah Draco what is your point?" Pansy added.

"Ok that's just creepy." Harry interrupted.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"You, seeing you two do that, shows just how Slytherin you really are."

"That's rich coming from the guy who almost got sorted into Slytherin."

"Whoa, what?" Pansy asked shocked, "You were almost Slytherin." She smiled as Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe that explains why it's proving to be insanely easy for us to actually get on." Draco laughed, making everyone else laugh.

"So 'Mione how was detention?" Harry asked.

"Actually it was ok. Snape had me re-do the potion we were making in class, plus" Hermione grinned pulling a vile from her pocket, " I got to keep what I made. Line up your questions boys, this is gonna be fun. Oh and tell Blaise I got a new song for him." She added pulling her iPod from her other pocket and handing the earphones to Harry and Draco.

"Slytherin" Draco smirked at Hermione as 'I touch myself' began to play.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, remind me again why I have to do this?" Pansy questioned.

"Because if I did it he would know something was up." Harry replied.

"And it would be just wrong for me to even try" Draco defended.

"Alright then, why can't Hermione do it? Pansy wined.

"Because I think our dear potions master enjoys Hermione's company just a little too much." Draco explained causing Hermione to shiver in disgust.

"That's just disturbing." Hermione said looking like she wanted to be sick.

"Yeah I second that. Fine I'll do it." Pansy sighed as she made her way over to Snape.

The four students were sitting in the Three Broomsticks discussing the details for tonight's finale, as Professor Snape entered the pub. Needing a sample of Professor Snape's hair to put the final touches on tonight's festivities Draco quickly nominated Pansy to retrieve the required ingredient.

Harry, Hermione and Draco sat in their booth and watched as Pansy feigned a fall, landing right in Snape's lap.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry professor how clumsy of me" Pansy exclaimed innocently, "Lucky there was a big strong man around to catch me" she replied batting her eyelashes as she ran her hand through Snape's hair gently pulling out a few hairs.

"That's quite alright Miss Parkinson" Snape replied a creepy smile plastered on his face, as his hand ran down Pansy's back and rested on her arse, causing Pansy's eyes to widen in shock.

"Yeah, well thanks." Pansy replied quickly getting to her feet and darting to the door where Harry, Hermione and Draco were waiting for her. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." Pansy exclaimed as soon as they were outside, as she brushed herself off.

"Ok that was just wrong." Harry announced.

"That man really is a pervert." Draco concluded.

"Let's just get out of here." Hermione suggested.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up in a minute." Hermione said as the four of them entered the castle and began to make their way back to their dorm.

Walking away before any of them had a chance to say anything, Hermione made a bee line for Lavender Brown.

"Lavender!" Hermione called catching the blonde's attention.

"Hey Hermione" Lavender greeted.

"Tonight, be at dinner early tonight, you won't wanna miss it. Oh and any answers you've ever out of Ron, tonight's the night to ask the questions. If you really want him to suffer pass it round although by the time we're through you might not need to." Hermione smiled.

"We?" Lavender questioned.

"Tonight." Hermione answered as an explanation, before she turned to leave.

"Hermione wait!" Lavender called, "Why are you doing this? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything, but he's your friend."

"Things change. I lost everything in the war and that's no secret, but for a while afterwards I was pretty much catatonic, until someone brought me back. I had reason for living again, I was happy and Ron destroyed it. I've got more reason to this than anybody." Hermione replied softly, giving Lavender a reassuring smile, before returning to the dorm.

Hermione entered the dorm to find Draco laying on his bed reading, while Ginny and Blaise playing chess on Ginny's bed, and Harry and Pansy were talking on Harry's bed. Hermione walked over to Draco's bed and pulled the book from his hands as she lay down on her side next to him holding her body slightly across his as she bent down to kiss him, ignoring the stares of her room mates.

"I love you." Hermione said quietly, looking in Draco's eyes.

"I love you too." Draco replied as he gently cupped Hermione cheek.

"I just talked to Lavender," Hermione explained seeing the concern in Draco's eyes, "She wanted to know why I was doing this."

"And what did you tell her?" Draco asked softly.

"The truth. How you brought me back to life, gave me a reason to live, made me happy for the first time in a long time, and how Ron destroyed all of it."

Draco gently pulled Hermione down to meet his lips, "I'm here now." He promised, as Hermione laid her head on his chest. "I'm here."

"I know" Hermione replied, as Draco held her close.

"I feel like a complete bitch." Ginny said quietly, as she watched the couple, processing what she had just heard.

"You should" Pansy replied.

"Pansy!" Blaise exclaimed.

"No, she's right. I really need to apologise to them."

"You know they are in the room, they can hear you." Harry pointed out clearly frustrated with the redhead, "Just don't expect a reply."

"Right," Ginny said quietly, "Erm Hermione, Draco I um…. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the way I've treated both of you. I really am sorry."

As Harry predicted Ginny didn't receive a reply, instead Draco simple bent down to kiss Hermione's head before closing his eyes and sighing in content as he pulled Hermione tighter to him, making her smile gently and close her eyes.

The sudden flash of a camera made Hermione laugh quietly, "Thanks Sy"

"No problem My" Pansy replied smiling, as she sat back down next to Harry, who took her hand in his and began to trace pattern over her palm with his thumb. "Oh, My just so you guys know, everything's all ready for tonight, just slip it in his drink and let the fun begin." Pansy smirked causing Harry to laugh.

"You just as bad as her you know that." Harry laughed, before he gently lent in to kiss her.

"Finally" Hermione giggled making Draco laugh, "I was wondering how long it would take you two. You owe five galleons." Hermione added nudging Draco.

"What?" Pansy asked smiling.

"It's nothing, Hermione just bet me that Harry would be the one to make the first move, I said it'd be you." Draco explained.

"Me?"

"Yeah, well I didn't think he'd actually pluck up the courage to do it. Facing a dark lord yeah, but let's face it Harry when it comes to members of the opposite sex your as brave as Fang."

"Oi" Harry exclaimed.

"I told you not to underestimate him; he isn't a Gryffindor for nothing." Hermione laughed.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry replied, as Hermione continued to laugh.

"Right you." Draco growled as he suddenly positioned himself above Hermione and began to tickle her ruthlessly.

"Oh god Draco stop," Hermione giggled breathlessly, "No" She squealed a smile plastered on her face.

"You surrender?" Draco asked, still tickling her.

"Never!" Hermione yelled, before screaming as Draco began to tickle her feet, "Ok, ok, ok, I give, I give." She smiled as Draco dropped her foot.

"You surrender?" Draco asked leaning over Hermione, his hands on either side of her head as he held himself over her.

"Only to you." Hermione replied locking eyes with Draco before he bent down and captured her lips.

"So what exactly have you guys got planed for tonight?" Blaise asked intrigued.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Walking into the Great Hall Hermione was shocked to see that two tables had been pressed together, and all her room mates, bar one, were all seated together.

"Well this is new" Hermione commented as she took her place in between Harry and Millicent, opposite Pansy.

"Yeah well the only person who's not friends with everyone her is Ron. So..." Harry explained, shrugging.

"Speaking of Ron." Millicent added nodding towards the main door.

"Harry move down." Hermione instructed.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Move."

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed, frowning.

"Ron!" Hermione called ignoring Draco "I saved you a seat." she added discretely emptying one of the vials into a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Here." Hermione offered as Ron sat down next to her grinning, as he down the content of the glass, making Hermione smile evilly.

"So Ron, how have you been? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages." Hermione asked sweetly, as Ginny signaled for Lavender to join them.

"Not great actually," Ron replied, "I haven't been able to get any for a while, not to mention the fact that I've had trouble getting myself off on my own recently, oh yeah, and then there's these weird dreams I've been having." As soon as Ron finished his sentence he realised what he had just confessed and proceeded to flush the same colour as his hair.

A deafening silence had fallen over the hall at Ron's confession and everyone was now listening intently, curious as to what would be said next.

"How come you've not been able to get any mate?" Harry asked slapping Ron on the back, trying to fight his smile as he watched the truth potion take place.

"I dunno every time I try and fuck someone recently, I constantly get shot down, even Lavender shot me down, and she never says no." Ron admitted.

"Really Ronald, so do tell me why I put up with you." Lavender snapped, standing at the end of the table.

"Because you're an easy lay." Ron replied before slapping his hand over his mouth, making Lavender's eyes flash with fury.

"Well as long as you're being truthful, answer me this; why do you always fuck me from behind?" Lavender asked.

"So I don't have to see your face it's easier to pretend you're someone else that way."

"And pray tell, who do you pretend you're screwing?"

There was a sudden feeling of a giant breath being held in the Great Hall, as everyone waited for Ron's reply.

"Hermione." Ron replied.

"Oh one more thing, is it true you dressed up in my underwear and heels then got you're dick stuck trying to fuck a bottle?" Lavender smirked as Ron's eyes went wide.

"Yes" Ron replied quietly, but Blaise and Draco's roars of laughter confirmed the answer for everybody, causing the entire hall to erupt into laughter. Lavender walked away looking completely satisfied with Ron's humiliation and mouthed a discrete 'Thank you' to Hermione, who nodded once and smiled in reply.

Whilst everyone was distracted Hermione poured Ron another drink and added another vile of potion to it, whilst Pansy took the opportunity to remove Ron's anti-masturbation spells.

"Here Ron" Hermione said offering Ron another drink, whilst rubbing his back comfortingly, her eyes flashing over to Draco's as Ron downed the lot.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled.

"So Weaselbee , you still lusting after Granger then?" Draco sneered, "How's that working out for you?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"I mean have you actually gotten anywhere?" Draco asked winking as he noticed Hermione's disbelieving glare.

"No" Ron replied quietly, clearly embarrassed.

"But you fantasise about her right? Damn that's got to be _hard_.... living with her and all." Draco continued.

"Yeah but it means I get to see her in her underwear, it gives me good wanking material."

"When you can." Draco smirked, "Damn that's got to frustrating, living with all these arousing women, and not being able to do a damn thing to ease the tension. Tough break." He snickered as Ron began to squirm in his seat, making everyone at the table shake in an attempt to hold back their laughter.

"So Weaselbee, ever use the enlargement charm on the family jewels?" Draco smirked.

"Yes" Ron replied

"Really who'd did you fuck with that?" Draco laughed.

"Pumpkin Pasty" Ron mumbled sliding further down into his seat. As the Great Hall once again burst out into laughter. Hermione glanced round and smiled as she saw Lavender crying with laughter.

"Changing the subject" Harry interrupted, "Ron you said you've been having these really weird dreams. What kind of dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah Weaselbee, what dreams? More fantasies?" Draco goaded.

"Yes" Ron replied hanging his head.

"Ooo, do tell, who was it this time?" Pansy asked with keen interest. "I'm sorry who?" She asked in reply to Ron's mumble.

"Yeah come on Weasley, who was it?" Blaise added.

"Professor Snape." Ron replied barely audible.

"Could you repeat that?" Hermione questioned leaning in to Ron.

"Don't be ashamed man, I mean, from what we've seen every morning you were clearly enjoying it." Harry remarked.

"Come on Ron, tell who was it?" Hermione asked again.

"Professor Snape" Ron repeated no louder than before.

"Who?" Millicent asked.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! ALRIGHT I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT SNAPE." Ron bellowed, but before laughter could break out, Draco decided to increase Ron's misery.

"Really? What happens in these dreams?" Draco smirked, as Ron visibly paled and tried to prevent the answer leaving his lips.

"He ties me up in the dungeons and punishes me until I beg him to fuck me." Ron replied turning beet red.

"What does he punish you for?" Hermione asked barley able to contain her laughter.

"Being a bad boy."

At Ron's reply the Great Hall erupted in a roar of deafening laughter, which only subsided as everyone realised the first professor had come down for dinner. Glaring at the laughing students Snape weaved his way through the tables, making his way towards the head table. But as he passed their table, Ron's eyes flicked up to meet Snape's and the second vile of potion began to take effect.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

_Freak me baby_

_Freak me baby_

_Freak me baby_

_Freak me baby_

As the words began to ring out across the Great Hall, many of the muggle borns could be seen biting their lips, and clapping their hands over their mouths, in an attempt to hold back their laughter.

_Let me lick you up & down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
_

Pausing at their table, Snape turned to glare at the group before turning his furious gaze onto Hermione, but before he could reprimand her, Ron suddenly stood.

"'Cause tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you" Ron sang out at the top of his voice. Realising what he just did, Ron suddenly dropped back in his seat clasping his hands over his mouth, frightened at what he might let slip next.

"Something you wish to share Mr Weasley?" Snape sneered at the quivering red head.

Gripping his mouth harder Ron shook his head frantically, squeaking as words tried to escape his mouth.

"Well boy speak up." Snape yelled, at the precise moment Ron's grip broke.

"_I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down; I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me"_

Ron sang springing up from his chair and vaulting over the table, to Snape's side.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no  
_

Ron continued to sing at the professor, grinding him the way a stripper would a pole, occasionally flicking his tongue over the professor's ear.

_  
You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
ahh ohh i don't want anybody else  
oh no oh on oh no yeah_

_I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down; I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
ahh ohh i don't want anybody else  
oh no oh no oh no_

_I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
and when i think about you; i touch myself_

As Ron sang the last line, he grabbed his crutch, emphasising the point, however the sudden grip unleashed a tidal wave of pent up sexual frustration, causing Ron blow his load in front if the entire Hogwarts student body.

_  
_Ron's moans of"ooh ooOoh ooOoh aaaaahhhh" were the only sound being made, as the entire hall fell quite, before a crescendo of hysteria erupted, shattering the silence.

The Great Hall suddenly became abuzz with gossip, a mixture of hilarity and disgust, as the realisation of what had just happened, became abundantly, particularly to the now fuming potions master and the deathly pale redhead at his side.

"GRANGER!!!" Snape bellowed, stunning the hall into silence.

"Y...yes professor?" Hermione answered trying to contain hysteria, whilst wiping away her tears of laughter.

"YOU!" Ron accused slowly putting the pieces together, "You did this to me?"

"Oh do keep up boy, and it's _Scourgify_." Snape scolded casting a cleaning charm on Ron.

"How could you.... why....what did I ever do to you?" Ron stuttered.

"Do you really want to answer that?" Hermione spat back venomously, getting to her feet and walking round the table to face Ron.

"I think we would all appreciate you explanation for this Miss Granger." Snape sneered.

"I've never done anything to you, I've been nothing but friend and this is what you do to me."Ron spat.

"Really then answer me this; Why did you threaten Draco into breaking up with me?" Hermione replied, causing an collective gasp to ring out in the hall.

"I...I..." Ron stuttered trying to prevent the truth from leaving his lips.

"Don't dare try to deny it, and don't you dare question my loyalties as a friend." Hermione replied murderously. "Why. Did. You. Do it?" She continued emphasising every word she spoke.

"Because you shouldn't have been with him." Ron yelled gesturing to Draco, sitting at the table next to them, "You should have been with _me_, that's how it's supposed to be. The idea of you and him together is just wrong, it's disgusting."

SMACK!!

The sound echoed throughout the hall, as Hermione stood glaring at Ron, her hand stinging as a result of Ron's reddening cheek.

"You and I will _never _be together, _ever._" Hermione hissed, as she stormed passed him.

"So that's what this was all about making yourself feel better, making someone as miserable as you are." Ron spat grabbing Hermione's arm and turning her to face him, as she passed.

"No Ronald" Hermione replied yanking her arm from Ron's grip, "This was about _revenge," _she hissed, "and for your information" she added looking over Ron's shoulder smiling, "I've never been happier."

Draco chose this moment to move from his silent position behind the fuming red head, to Hermione's side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a searing kiss, before he pulled away smiling.

"My threat still stand ferret." Ron spat at Draco.

"We'd love to see you try." Pansy answered moving to stand next to smiling couple, Harry at her side.

"Harry?" Ron asked in confusion and shock.

"Did you honestly think Hermione did this all by herself, the girl's good but even she's not that efficient." Harry replied, winking at Hermione before wrapping his arm round Pansy's waist.

"Yeah, Ron, did think she would have been able to get away with everything she's done to you, if we weren't all in on it." Ginny laughed from behind her brother, causing his eyes to widen in shock as he turned to see Ginny in Blaise's arms.

"Ginny you..." Ron began.

"I love you Ron, you're my brother, but that doesn't mean I have to like you." Ginny clarified.

"You really aren't the quickest wand in the box are you Weasley." Millicent added in a patronising tone.

"Well, I must thank you all for your admissions, you've all made this rather easy. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Weasley and Mr Zabini, Detention all of you every Saturday for the rest of term." Snape ordered in a deathly calm.

"Totally worth it" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, making her laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Draco questioned looking around the group.

"Yeah, seriously Hermione look what happened last time." Harry agreed.

"Where's you Gryffindor courage? Hermione questioned.

"I don't have any I'm a Slytherin." Draco stated.

"Don't be such a baby, beside it all worked out in the end." Hermione replied.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise and Millicent were all gathered in a circle in front of the fire in their common room the coffee table situated between them.

"Well I'm game even if no-one else is." Neville stated placing his bottle on the table in front of him, marking his place.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione praised before turning back to the two reluctant boys to her left.

After the confrontation in the Great Hall, it was decided that it would be best for Ron to move to a different dormitory, and having to switch places with Neville as a result, much to Neville's relief.

"Thank Merlin for that, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in there." Neville had exclaimed when he first entered his new dorm. It turned out that Neville was rooming with Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, the Patil Twins, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo Nott, who made no attempt his hiding new found homosexuality.

"Come on Harry, for me, please." Pansy cooed fluttering her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

"Fine" Harry sighed, "I'll play."

"Yes" Millicent exclaimed.

"One down, one to go" Neville stated from his place next to Millicent.

Ever since Neville had moved into the dorm, sparks had been flying between Neville and Millicent, and the rest of the group were now taking bets as to who would make the first move, this time Hermione was betting on Millicent.

"Come on Draco don't be a wimp." Ginny scolded light heartedly.

"Yeah man, you gonna end up playing anyway." Blaise added.

"If you do, I promise I'll make it worth you're while." Hermione purred seductively in Draco's ear, making him groan.

"Alright, I'll play." Draco said putting his bottle of Fire Whisky on the table.

"Whipped" Harry coughed, smirking at the scowling blonde.

"Like you're not" Draco retaliated, making everyone laugh.

"Ok, I'll go first" Hermione announced, "I never...."

**MEANWHILE**

Ron lay in bed, doing his best to try and get to sleep. Unfortunately for him although Hermione and Draco had been ordered to remove all the spells from Ron, they neglected to remove the memory that surfaced every night in Ron's dreams, and every since the incident in the Great Hall, Ron had been unable to look his potions master in the eye, let alone live with dreaming about him every night, punishing him for being a bad boy.

Just as Ron was beginning to drift off to sleep, he could feel a hand working it's way over his bare leg, before he felt his mattress dip as someone climbed into bed with him. Not saying anything, Ron's mystery visitor moved their hand from his leg to his chest and began to work their way down his torso, before coming to rest on his groin and gently caressing his growing erection.

"Hello big boy." a voice whispered in Ron's ear, causing his eyes to flash open.

Turning his head, Ron came face to face with Theodore Nott.

"Hello Ronnie" Theo purred.

"Merlin!" Ron exclaimed in horror.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you!

xJx

PS: I own nothing but the plot.


End file.
